Kanji Kōshyigaki (Earth-616)/Personality
'Personality' Based from the stories of Kallen about their childhood, Kanji was a friendly and courageous person. Where they mostly spent time together until the time when Kallen was getting bullied and Kanji appeared to fight them. After Japan was conquered and returning to Britannia, Kanji had to have a split personality to hide his identity as a soldiers. He dedicated his cause to make his father's wishes to become reality and to be free as a student at the same time in a way he won't be suspicious by having a new personality, due to Kallen being present, that may break his father's warning to not to look back at the past. Like Suzaku, Kanji held a more positive outlook on Britannia, believing that it could be changed for the better if done right . He also held a strong sense of loyalty, never questioning the wishes of his father and the orders of his superiors. Despite that, he is shown to be willing to betray Britannia if he witnesses an act of cruelty by his superiors to the Japanese without a positive reason. Kanji also has the intellect to be prepared for the consequences that may come from his actions, having the ultimate goal to have a peaceful nation where both the Japanese and the Britannians will have equality to one another. After the death of both his parents from the hands of Princess Euphemia, Kanji became depressed of and began questioning the ways of the Britannians,which developed a firm resolve to find out who Zero is and, by extension, Lelouch. He considered to serve Zero in a way for him to see what the other side of the coin holds, where he is comparing what the two sides' true objective are. Kanji was always curious of what Zero's plans hold, because of this, he decided to remind Ohgi of him resurfacing to serve the Black Knights, where the Kyoto Group, a former and classified member of the group, are currently apart of. Later, Kanji would continue to make his father's wishes by continuing his quest to continue serving Britannia with the goal to become a Knight Of The Round, a goal that his father has never achieved despite having very high power as the Emperor's elite soldier, so that he could make his dream come true by transforming Area 11 into a place his family can live peacefully. After Zero was exposed as Lelouch, Kanji was never actually surprised, to him being able to study Lelouch carefully with his constant disappearance, where he knew what cards to put up that shows Lelouch constantly revealing him as Zero. Unlike Suzaku, Kanji had a complete understanding and acknowledging Lelouch's past actions, knowing that he's been doing these actions for the sake of Nunally and everyone that are affected by the Emperor's ruling, until it was found out that Euphemia was under the influence with the Geass while the massacre occured that left him in a pool of decisions. This struggle was shown to have been under control during the time he was tasked by the Emperor to meet with Lord Kimmel (now Rolo Lamperouge) and escort Lelouch (Julius Kingsley) and his old friend, Suzaku, who is now the Knight of Seven, where he was newly promoted as the Knight of Thirteen. During this time, Kanji had a more serious personality and seemed to have studied about the way of engineering Knightmares for himself, the abilities of the Geass, including how to avoid its effect, and trained more in his abilities in fighting, not only by Knightmare bur also in hand-to-hand combat. He was not, however, willing to battle or even follow orders if they're selfish acts. Suzaku was willing to kill anybody who are willing to do things in their power for their selfishness, which was shown during the chess battle against Zero and Schneizel where he threatenes to point his gun at Schneizel if he is willing to order him to kill Zero. After Lelpuch started to build trust around him, he was gifted by Lelouch's Geass, knowing that he will use it for the greater good and not from selfishnness, the ability of known as the Cerebral Storm, where he has the ability to make a quick conclusion/ plan to finish a specific task that is seen by his eyes. After the destruction of the Tokyo Settlement due to the F.L.E.I.J.A. thar caused the death of approximately 25 million, Kanji finally decided that he would fake his death for him to join the Black Knights. He then secretly had a meeting with Ohgi revealing that his plan was to return as a former member of the Kyoto Group. He then abandons his role as the Knight of Thirteen. This saddens Bismark, the Knight of One, along with Suzaku's disappearance, who he also claimed as the brain and the "Hannibal" of the Knights of the Round, due to him being able to predict the future by planning the present, even in accident. This ultimately leads to him planning on helping Suzaku to become the Knight of One, knowing the deal he made with Schneizel, as a way he can finally make the wishes of the people he created bonds with, with the feeling of emptiness after managing to make his father's wishes come true, protecting the one he loves the most, Kallen, and the person who was the reason he managed to defend himself through the years, Ohgi. Since he, Suzaku and Lelouch had lost the ones they loved and had sullied their hands with the blood of thousands, Suzaku and Kanji allied with Lelouch, but his experience in the thought realm with Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C had him deeply thinking, that one side doesn't matter if the other is suffering. He understands that choosing a side between Britannia and Japan would have to be put aside for a peaceful future by balancing their rights and their way of life, and became a participant of the Zero Requiem along with Suzaku and Lelouch. Lelouch describes him of a brain that never stops processing and has the will to fight for what he believes is right, as he manages to tweak Lelouch's Geass command to 'Predict' into an advantage where he additionally had the ability to have the sense of trouble ahead of a short time. When he witnessed the farewell kiss of Lelouch and Kallen from a distance, it saddened him where his ability accidentally activated, making him overthink and believed that Kallen was only saying that she loves him for Kanji not to feel sadness again, which resulted to him becoming filled with anger. This also became an advantage to the reappearance of his oldest brother, Eskurante, who managed to quickly brainwash him, into him thinking that Kallen's love was only a fluke and that he was weakened by the bond he has with Lelouch for him to avenge their parents, who were actually killed by Zero. He then managed to allign himself with his brother that led to the resurfacing of "Tyrant: Ragnarok". He was soon defeated by Suzaku when his anger and his self-control got him into a mental struggle. He was soon attended by Kallen when he was falling from the Ark Fleet of Eskurante. Where the two soon managed to talk heart-to-heart about their relationship and soon strengthened when C.C. managed to appear and got the two within the memories of the past that showed how their bond was very strong. As the end of the incident with Eskurante, Nunnally was soon revealed to be alive. He, along with Suzaku, became shocked with Lelouch with this and she declares all of them as her enemies. Afterwards, he shows a vicious dedication to the completion of the Zero Requiem, and takes the responsibility of being 'Lelouch's Architect' where he is going to become the one who plans and makes sure that the Zero Requiem will be completed in the way Lelouch proposed it to be. He manages to help Suzaku in faking his death with his battle with Kallen, where he managed to make use of the new ability he has and uses it as part of the Zero Requiem. As Kallen was captive, Kanji managed to explain everything to Kallen about the Zero Requiem and what the truth of Lelouch's plans are. After Suzaku reappeared under the guise of Zero, Kanji managed to plan a battle against Suzaku where the people will see that Zero will be the new hero that Japan has, Kanji managed to get stabbed then soon after, Suzaku managed to stab Lelouch. With him being wounded and losing the sight of the crowd, he manages to free Kallen then collapses after as Lelouch was saying his final words with Suzaku. Suzaku then accepts the Geass, on behalf of Kanji, who was also gifted with the ability he currently wields, though crying as his friend and as the one who set him free from the chains that are holding him from within that hides his true self. Later, he is shown in his motorcycle, coated with the Black Knights jacket, where he is watching the sun from above as the F.L.E.I.J.A and the Damocles are being dissolved and destroyed. He then soon leaves in his motorcycle. In the end, he was seen to be close to Kallen, presumably waiting for her. Kallen had the feeling of doubt of this because of the sins she has done within their relationship. Kanji then requested to give her a ride to Ashford Academy as he was also thinking of continuing to study. He then gives a simple smile that gave Kallen the relief that their relationship is still intact and managed to become stronger Category:The Batman Who Laughs